Sabrina the forgotten warrior
by Yakko 42
Summary: Sabrina is the forgotten Z warrior and the Daughter of Goku. Now what will happen? face the truth, or join the darkside?
1. Chapter 1

**"Father, we'll do this together right?" **

**"Yes, If we both defeat Frieza in Super Sayain form,we'll be sure to win."**

**"Everyone eles, get out of here, me and father will finish this off together."**

**"But-"**

**"Gohan it will be alright, I promise."**

Sabrina looked at her father. He was trying to use the instant trasmisson. Of course she already knew that trick.

"Father," she said walking over to him.

"Oh Hey Sabrina! what's up?" Goku asked smiling.

"Aren't you worried about mom, and the others?" she asked sadly.

Goku turned and smiled. "They'll be alright. I promise, I bet even Gohan has grown."

Sabrina nodded and turned.

_'is that who he only cares, about...Gohan... father, why?' she thought._

She sighed and walked over to a tree.

_'even i don't know when we're going to head home.'_

Goku stood up. "oh wow, I'm straving!"

Sabrina sighed. _'Father is always hungry... And I'm a forgotten warrior.'_

_"will I ever see mama again?"_

"Hey Sabrina! are you coming?" Goku asked.

She look at her father, then nodded.

When they got to the place they saw a huge room of nothing but food.

"Oh yeah! FOOOD!" goku said starting to eat.

Sabrina sighed. _'He's favortive thing to do is eat...eat...eat...Sayains go figure.'_

Maybe he care for her, but maybe he doesn't know how strong she really is.

_'I know i'm just as stonger as him, I'm the strongest kid. when I grow up i know i'll be the strongest ever. even than Gohan,My father, and anyone who stands in me or my family, or my friends. heh heh heh!' _Sabrina thought smiling.

Goku looked at her. "Sabrina? are you going to have some!?"

"no, but father I do have a question."  
"Yeah?" he asked with his mouth full of Cake.

"do you know how strong I am?"

Goku cocked his head. "No..."

She walked over to him. "I'm just as strong as you."

Goku smiled. "Is that so?"

she nodded. "Ywah it is so! I'm stronger than Gohan himself."

Goku rubbed her head. "speaking of gohan, I can wait to go back to earth."

She sighed. "When are we going home anyways?"

"We will, soon enough.." he said.

_'I hope so...' _

Sabrina smiled. "so how big do you think gohan is?"

"He'd probably be the size of you, you've gotten taller."

he finished his last piece of stake.

"Alright, let's get going. I've got to get back to training."

Sabrina nodded. "Okay!"

Goku smiled. "I'm almost there!" he said excitement in his eyes.

"Okay father, I'm going to try to see if i can get home with way, I'll come back...if i can..." Sabrina said.

Goku looked at her. "You can...do the Intanst Trasemisson!?"

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah!"

She focused, and tried to sense Gohan.

_'piccolo is easy...Gohan...Gohan...'_

"Found him!" she said disappering, but then reappering where she was.

"Darn I guess the trick only works on certian planets." Goku said.

"That's okay, You get back to what you were doing." she said. "I'm going to what I can do to find a rocket or something and get us home."


	2. Chapter 2

_'How will I find a way to get me and father back to earth?' _ Sabrina thought. she looked around, then sighed.

_'should I let father find it?'_

She turned around and found her anwser.

"Oh good! a ship. now we can go home!" she cheered.

Goku was still trying to learn the _"the Instant Trasemisson."_

"darn, why can i do it!" He sighed. "I know I can... come on...focus!"

He tried again. _'maybe i'm doing it wrong, I'll try again, this time I'm going to look for Sabrina...'_

He searched for her power level. "hmm...Ah! got you!" he instantly warped over to her.

Sabrina was about to go into the ship, but Her father got in the way.

"D-dad!?" she exclaimed.

"I've got it down finally!" he cheered.

"Father I found it! I've found our Traseportion!"

"Weellll Sabrina, I thought we could try again with the Instant Trasmisson."

"Again!? But..." sabrina started then thought about it.

_'I have only tried once, and i don't think i was ready yet. okay we're going to try again!'_ Sabrina thought.

She nodded. Goku smiled. "alright now stay really focused okay!"

"Okay."

They both looked for Gohan's engry.

"I found him!" Sabrina said, warping but in the same place. "Ack! it's not working!"

"You need to be more focused!" goku said in a angry tone.

"Okay sorry i get over excited." she muttered.

She and Goku warped, and found gohan and the other waiting for them.

"Huh? hey how'd you know we'd land right here?" Goku asked.

A boy stepped up.

"Goku, I am Trunks and I need to talk you.." he said.

"Okay shoot!" Sabrina said intrupping him.

"Um...Well...it's a um...I need to talk to himn alone."

"Fine I see how it is," She crossed her arms.

"Sabrina, why don't you go see Gohan. Don't you miss him?" asked Goku.

"I do...but-"

"I'll be fine. go on, give your big brother a hug."

Sabrina nodded, and walked toward Gohan.

Trunks and Goku flew away.

Gohan ran over to Sabrina and tackled her.

"Hey Sis, I missed you."

"I missed you too big brother."

"How have you been?"

"well I'm Strong as dad! I helped him defeat frieza and-"

"Whao! what! Your that Strong!"

"yeah,I'm the top Sayain! I can even traseform! watch!"

Sabrina smiled and Changed intoo a super sayian.

Vegeta was watching. _'who is the stupid kid! is she Kakorot's(I don't know how to spell it sorry!)daughter?' _

he shoved Gohan aside and went over to Sabrina.

"Who are you!"  
"I am the daughter of Goku,Sabrina!" she said smiling.

"D-Daughter! what! that can't be true!" Yamcha shouted.

She chuckled. "Why are you guys pretending like you don't know me?"

Everyone stopped and froze.(Except bulma krillin and Gohan.)

"Sabarina, it's uh nice to know that your a super sayain. now we're going to be protected for sure!" Krillin said breaking the silence.

"Thank you,Krillin. I also learned a new move." she said,waving and smiling. "I'll be back." and with that, she disappered.

"Whoa! where did she go!? Bulma asked.

"How could you not know who she is!?" Krillin muttered. 'Like she's the _**fogotten Warrior!**_'

Gohan sighed, and like magic she returned.

"Hello, reconize this?" she asked, with Master Roshi's glasses.

"It's Master Roshi's Sunglasses!" Krillin said with a smiled. "You've learned a new trick."

"Why would I lie?" she asked smiling.

Vegeta scoffed. _'who ever this chick is she's not going to stand a chance against me!'_

Yamcha,Tien,Pua'ra and Chaozuty looked at her confused like.

_'i know that I'm not a forgotten warrior, i can't be one.'_

she looked over to her father. he was waving to trunks. like a good bye wave. she smiled at gohan.

"Gohan.." she said.

"Yea?" he replied.

"I want you to train with me sometime. okay? you me and dad can-"

"And piccolo." he inturpped.

"Yea. and piccolo too. sound good?"

"Yeah." he smiled.

Piccolo smirked. "if your really goku's daughter, then I'm sure i'll be able to beatyou!"

Sabrina froze. _'no! this can't be happening! I truly am a __**forgotten Warrior!**__'_

she warped off some place else. _'How can that be? only krillin,gohan,goku,Unsure about bulma,know who I am. what has happened in the last three years? how could i be forgotten? I'm the stornger Z warrior, I'll be stronger than My father! I know it!'_

she sighed. _'Idon't know what todo anymore. all hope is lost for me.'_

She looked up into the sky.

Goku saw Sabrina laying in her room. he knocked on her door,causing her to sit up in suprise.

"Hey Dad. What's up?"

"I was going to ask you the same, what's wrong? you seem sad about something."

"well No one remembers who I am, It's like I'm the Forgotten Z warrior."

"I'm unsure about that..."

"BUT it's true! I'm being honest!" Sabrina sighed. "I think because I wasn't really in the battle with Frieza three years, the only time I came was when I saw you fighting there with frieza."

Goku wrapped his arms around her. "You'll be a great warrior soon, not a forgotten one!"

Sabrina nodded. _'So I am a forgotten Warrior!'_

Goku got up. "You want to go training?"

"Okay!" she sais smiling.

_'The Pain and misery.' _

Gohan and Piccolo was standing in the doorway.

"What took you so long?" Piccolo asked as they reached them.

"Just um..." started Sabrina looking down. "Excering before we go."

"Okay Dad,sis. let's get going!" Gohan cheered.

"Yeah!" Goku said.

"HOLD IT!" a voice said from behind,and they all spun around to see Chi Chi glaring at them Angrily.

"Mom!? we were-" Sabrina started.

"I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS WERE YOUR GOING! YOU TWO NEED TO FINISH UP YOUR HOMEWORK!"

Gohan let out a sigh. "But mom,I finished mine!"

"Me too!" Sabrina chriped in.

"Today's HOMEWORK!" Chi-Chi said holding thier papers.

"More Homework today! you've got to be kidding me!" hissed out Sabrina.

"Don't you use that TONE WITH ME!" snapped Chi-Chi.

"sorry.."she muttered.

Gohan stood up. "Come on Mom can't we do it when we get back!"

"No! you will go up to your room and-"

"Come on Chi-Chi,Gohan and Sabrina have done thier homework. can you save it til tomarrow?" Goku begged.

Chi-Chi let out a sigh. "If I Let them, they will HAVE to do 2 extra Pages of work. understood!?"

"Yes mom." Sabrina and Gohan said in union.

"Good now let's get out of this joint,we need to hurry and start! we've already wasted time here."

"Good Point! but where are we going to train at!?" asked Goku.

"Follow me!"

Gohan and Sabrina Shrugged and Followed thier Father and Piccolo.

_'Gohan...I can feel your power level...' _Sabrina thought.

"here we are!" Piccolo said.

Sabrina didn't notice them stop and crashed into Goku.

"oops,Sorry dad!" she said.

"It's okay,but didn't you hear Piccolo?"

"No,Focused into a thought."

"alright,Let's begin!" piccolo said.

"Wait," Sabrina said. "we should tagb team this. You and Goku against Gohan and I."

"Yeah! okay!" Gohan said.

"Fine what ever works for me." Piccolo said staring at Goku,who nodded at him.

Sabrina had a huge smile on her face.

_'This will be like old times.' _

Goku charged at Gohan, and Piccolo chraged at Sabrina.

She dodged every move he made, then punched him in the gut as hard as she could.

"Your so Fast, and so tough like Goku." Piccolo comented.

"Why thank you, but your strong too!" she said.

They continued to train, meanwhile...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS WAS THE PEEEEEERCET PLAN! NOW WE WILL SET OUT AND DESTORY THE WORLD! RID OF ALL THE HUMANS!"

"Yesssss!"

"LEt uS gO!"

**What will happened to our heros? IS Sabrina a Forgotten Warrior? what's going to happen? Find out in the NExt Chapter Of DragonballZ! JK Of Sabrina The Forgotten Warrior!**


	3. Chapter 3

Goku smiled. "Your getting there, Son."

Gohan panted. "That's great! I'm Improving!"

Just as they were about to Clash again,Yamcha flew over.

"Hey Goku! we've got a problem!"

"What's the Problem!?" He asked.

"Well...You need to come toward to the city. we've got trouble!" Yamcha said.

Goku nodded, Gohan and Sabrina Exchanged glances again, and Piccolo...just glared...

Wait! Wait!

What Gotenks!?

Why Aren't I in this?

Because I didn't add. this is the beinging of the Story! Your somewhere in the end of DBZ You Idiot!

What! why can;t i be in this!?

BECAUSE! YOUR LIKE IN SEASON 8ISH 9ISH! THE LAST SEASONS! OMG GET BACK TO THE SCRIPT!

Goku and the others Flew over to the town.

"AHHHH!" a women screamed.

"HAHAHAHA! this is fun! You know."

"Yeah! let's have a contest!"

Goku flew down in front of them.

"Hm? who's this guy,angel?"

"I dunno, how about we kick his living ass 60feet underground,17."

"Why don't you leave this town alone!" Sabrina said flying down by Goku's side.

"Look a pipsqeak girl!" 17 laughed.

_'PIPQUEAK! I'M NO PIPQUEAK! I'LL SHOW THEM!' _Sabrina thought angrily.

"stay Calm,Sabrina." Goku warned.

"Okay! I'll try!"

Gohan,Piccolo and Yamcha flew down by his side.

"Who kills the most wins!"

"Okay,Sound good to me,18!" 17 said.

"Let's go!" Angel said flying at Sabrina.

_'alright, this is my chance to show off my moves!' _she thought, kicking angel in the face.

"Is that all youv'e got?" angel asked rebounding onto the Roof.

"No,I'll show you my best! I'm ready to give it all my best." Sabrina said smiling.

Angel charged for her again, this time blasting Sabrina to the ground.

"Nice try." She said gettig up and lunging for Angel.

She Kicked her in the cheek,but Angel forced it back.

"Your not human are you!?" Sabrina said.

"We were Created to destroy you humans." Angel said laughing.

_'Destory us Humans? she's insane...or is what she saying true!?' _Sabrina thought.

Angel laughing, and kicked Sabrina in the Gut, and she flew and crashed into a building.

_'I'm going to kick this little women's ass! grrr!' _

Sabrina got up and went super sayian.

Angel stood on top of a roof top, a building away from Sabrina.

"Now your all blond. How did you do that!? are you a magician?"

"Nope, I'm the one who's going to kick your ass though." Sabrina said,flying over to her and punched Angel.

"Tough guy are we!?" Angel said getting up.

Sabrina looked down and smirked. _'No one calls me a pipqueak and gets away with it.'_

Angel Grew furious. "Grr! Desturtion Blast!"

Sabrina looked up. "Oh shit I shouldn't have do that!"

She flew up ward,dodging the Blast.

_'That was close.' _she looked down at Gohan and Goku.

They were Beating up 17 like it was soccor.

_'Go get them!' _

Angel elbowed Sabrina in the back.

_Ack! _

Sabrina fell to the ground.

_Stupid girl!_

She tried to get up, but Angel put her foot on her head.

"Die!"

_'Ah! don't...blackout...keep...trying...keep...trying!' she thought. _

Fear Gritted through herself and she closed her eyes thinking:

_Don't die...someone...please help me...defenseless...hopeless...'_

Then She heard a voice of a Hero.

"Leave her alone!"

Angel smirked. "So what do we have here? a Big tough idiot looking man!?"

"Burning Attack!"

_'Burning Attack? I know who that is!'_

She opened her eyes to see Trunks. she got up and saw Angel fleeing.

"grr! I'll be back you...you...You Blondie Freak!"

Sabrina laughing,wipping blood,Dust, and rocks from her face, then looked at Trunks.

"So you came back. Thanks."

"I Have to...Your welcome..."

Sabrina turned to see the others finishing off there fight.

_'We did it, but that's not the end of this yet. we still have a loooooooong way to go.' _sabrina thought.

"So Trunks, now that your here..." she said turning around. "So you have a girlfriend?"

Trunks smiled embesseredly. "Um...weellll...I do..."

"Aw man." she mummered. "Why Does all the hot guys have girlfriends already?"

Trunks turned his head. "We should go meet up with the others."

Sabrina nodded, and they both flew over to Goku's group.

"Oh hey trunks, how've you been." Goku asked.

"I've been good." he replied.

Sabrina sighed. "I was hoping we could get some answers from them."

"Oh well,They ran. I guess...well...Now what?" Asked Yamcha.

"We're going to have to wait til they return." Goku sighed out.

"But-But Father! we need to-" Sabrina was cut off.

"First of all,How do we get to thier Lair. And Second, How many androids are there?" Piccolo asked.

"That doesn't Matter! we've got to stop them!" She said Standing Proudly infront of him.

He hit her on the head.

"Oooow! that wasn't every nice!" She growled. "Lucky I don't blast him."

Piccolo Growled. "what was that?"

"Nothing piccolo..." she said smiling.

Everyone Laughed.

"Sorry Sir, we failed." Angel said.

"Those Nasty Sayains! I'm going to get them yet!"

"They will regreat What they did!"

**First off,I Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one won't be in a while because I'm Taking a month Break from stories. It's Not because I'm running out of Ideas, but because I have so many thing to do. Sorry, But I will Be continuing the story in the meantime,trying to make it long, but it's going to bewhile until I upload it. (That's how long the story will be.) I'll Continue to work up bit by bit. And Thank You For reading Chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sabrina turned. "So Now what do we do?"

"Well First off, I think we should go looking for Those androids!" krillin replied.

"well anyone agree with him?" Yamcha asked.

"I do," Sabrina said. "I like Adventures."

"It'll be Danerous though!" Trunks said.

"Dangerous,like I said, Is my middle name. We can defeat them...Somehow..." She said Standing Proudly.

"But-"

"Let's try to sense where they are." Gohan said.

Sabrina stiffened. "But I don't feel anything, Everywhere I turn."

Piccolo grunted. "We're going to have to do this the old Fasion way."

"Okay! fine with me! I don't want them to get away, then they strike again!" Sabrina said.

"Let's split up then!" Krillin said.

Goku nodded. "Gohan and I will take North. Yamcha,Tien and Krillin take the South. Sabrina, and Piccolo take west. and Trunks can take east." he said.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!?" a voice chemmed in.

Trunks turned. "P-Plum?"

She Flew down. "That's right Trunks! And I say I Travel with Trunks."

Goku cocked his head. "Who are you now?"

Plum sighed. "I am the protecter of the future, Plum."

Trunks put his head over his face.

_'Oh geez...'_ he thought.

"Okay then...Let's go!" Goku said.

"Waiit! What if we find the Andriods?" asked Sabrina.

"Well IF you find them Call one of us." he replied, flying off with Gohan.

The rest of them flew off.

_'Okay looking for some andriods...' _Trunks thought.

"wow this may be the best Adventure yet!" Plum said.

"Listen, I'll be right back Okay? You stay here and Look around. okay?" Asked trunks.

"Alright, don't wander too far!" She said, and with that, Trunks flew off.

Sabrina Smirked a little. _'going on an adventue with my mentor is cool! he's like the best mentor and only mentor I ever had!'_

Sabrina came to a sudden halt. "P-P-Piccolo!"

"Someone's power level!" he said.

"It's probably Yamcha's!" she said.

They both over to that direction.

Goku and Gohan were flying in that direction. "Hey look at that! what's over there!?" asked Gohan.

"I-I don't know!" Goku said, as they flew down to check it out.

"*GASP!* It's Yamcha!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Y-Yamcha!" Goku called as they reached the ground.

The Man Snickered.

"Hey! put Yamcha down now!" Gohan Said.

the Tall man Threw him to the ground.

"Yamcha!" Goku said.

"Hey! Goku!" A voice said. "What's going on?"

"Krillin,Take Yamcha to Bulma quickly!" goku said.

"O-okay!" He hesitated, then Carried Yamcha off.

"ah...Goku, it's about time we met!" The man said.

"Who are you!?" Goku asked.

"I am . I created these Andriods to destory humanity. rid earth of all of these evil humans." he said laughing.

"we won't let you get away with this!" Gohan shouted.

"Then we challenge you to a duel!" The other Andriod said.

"Fine!" Goku replied.

Piccolo and Sabrina came in too.

"We're here for you Dad!" she said smiling.

"Sabrina! P-Piccolo!" Goku said.

"It's alright goku. We've got your back."

"I'll Go first," The Bigger andriod said.

"fine it's your choice anyhow!" Goku said smiling.

"We're rooting for ya!" Gohan cheered.

"You can go first." The Andriod replied.

Goku tried to go for a kick, but missed and was hit.

_'it's time to go Supa Sayain on this guy!' _Goku thought, Going Supa Sayain.

"Alright! now the fight is on!" Sabrina said smiling.

_'If he Doesn't win, I'm going to kick that Andriod's ass so bad!' _

Krillin FINALLY made it to Bulma, panting.

"What's wrong krillin?" She asked him as he reached her.

"We need the Senzu Beans! One of the andriods got to Yamcha." He explained.

"well here you go." Bulma said,Giving them to him.

"Thanks." krillin gave a senzu bean to Yamcha, and he was restored. (YAAAAAY!)

"Thanks krillin!" he said, getting up.

"what happened!?"

"Before I tell you, Let's get back to the fight." Yamcha said.

"O-okay!"

Plum sighed, and tilted her head.

"Why do I ALWAYS get Lost in the city..." she asked herself.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! **

"HOLY SHIT-A-BEE! WHAT WAS THAT!?" she shouted a little. "It must be goku! I'm coming for you!"

Goku punched and kicked,punched and kicked,punched and kicked,punched and kicked, and punched and kicked, then Hit him to the ground.

_'Come on! this is stupid!' _Goku thought.

"Oh no! Dad's tired and the Andriod...isn't..." Sabrina cried.

"It's Okay! Goku will not lose!" Tien said.

"How could you be so...Confindint?" Sabrina asked.

"Goku couldn't let us down!" He said.

"hm..." She groaned.

The Andriod got up and fly back toward Goku, and smirked.

"Ka..ma..ha...ma...HA!"

Andriod #19 absorbed it.

"Oh no! it didn't work!" Goku said angerily.

"Hopefully Goku doesn't lose this one..." Plum said flying down. "I finally found you!"

Gohan turned. "Plum! Where's Trunks!?"

"Um...He went somewhere...but he'll be back before you know it!" She said smiled, and rubbing his head.

He smiled at her a little then Had a serious look on his face.

Andriod 19 kicked him to the ground.

He got up weakly, and Look up.

"And that's what happened!" Yamcha said finishing the story.

"Oh I see...So they can **absorb energy **like that?" Krillin asked.

"Yep it's terrible...Hey! it's Goku and the others!" He said flying down with Krillin.

"HEY GUYS!" Krillin said a Loud Voice.

Gohan turned "KRILLIN! YAMCHA!" he smiled as they flew towards them.

Piccolo turned and smiled. "It's nice to see you that your alright."

"Yeah...but I have-"

"GUYS LOOK!" Sabrina intrupped.

"OH NO! GOKU!" Krillin Shouted.

"wait look guys! it's the disease that guy was talking about." Gohan said.

Andriod 19 Flew down and Kicked Goku down.

"I'm coming father!" Sabrina sais flying in and Kicked 19 off of his feet.

Then she Grabbed her father up.

_'soooo Heavy!' _she thought.

She reached her brother and the others.

"I'm gonna go back to mother's to give him the-"

"No,Let me do it. thesed guys need you. your strong like your father. um..." Yamcha said.

"It's Sabrina!" she said tossing her father over to him.

"Sabrina...Right!" he said flying off.

"No one gets my name anymore..." Sabrina said Almost in a cry.

"So what do we do now?" asked Plum.

"So You defeated Kakroit no promble eh? well what about me!?"

"Vegeta!" Tien said.

"What and learn! this is how you become a true super sayian!" he said Charging. The Ground underneath him Caved in. And WALA! A SUPA (NOT SUPER BUT SUPA!) SAYAIN!

"V-Vegeta went super Sayian!?" Sabrina said Calmly.

"Now Let's see you face against me." he said, going for the andriod.

Sorry if this chapter took soo long, I had a hard time thinking of the plot of the story. Chapter 5 will come as soon as it does, because i have school and I'll only be able to get on during the weekends so I'm so sorry this chapter too soo Long I hope you like it. BTW: I am not trying to follow the REAL story line so Please don't think I am. Okay see ya next Chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Vegeta hit Him with his foot, and he crashed into the ground.

19 Growled, and Tried to hit vegeta, but Vegeta was much too fast for him.

"come on! you could at least to better than that !" he teased.

"Is he one of the Andriods, Plum?" Asked Gohan.

"Um...I don't think so...no...Ask Trunks when he gets here..." Plum said.

"WHAT do you mean you don't know!" Piccolo snapped.

"Well I don't know... They look much differnt...I remember one was a boy ANd a girl..." She said calmly.

"Boy...girl?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah if i remember..." She said looking up.

Vegeta hit him on the head, and he crash landed into sky.

He Flew over to him. "He's finished HAHAHAHAHA!"

19 smirked and grabbed his arms.

"Now you can't attack!" he laughed.

"I don't think so!" Vegeta said trying to kick him away.

Andriod 20 Grolwed. _'Andriod 19 is losing! not possible!'_

He Keep trying to kick him and 19's arms, and he fell backwards.

"Now now look at that! it's my turn..." Vegeta said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 19 dashed off.

Vegeta flew up and smirked. "heh heh." he blasted the Andriod into pieces.

"He did it!" Sabrina said cheering.

"Oh Shit!" Andriod 20 said.

Vegeta turned back to his normal self.

"Hey Baldly! give me one of those beans!"

"oh a- a senuz bean..." krillin said, tossing one to him.

Vegeta grabbed it and ate it.

He turn to 20 and said: "Your next!"

_'I'll be able to defeat him...'_

He ran away beforfe vegeta could go super sayain.

"He-HE ran!" Krillin said.

vegeta flew after him

"After him!" Sabrina said Going super sayian and flying after Vegeta.

the others followed along.

Yamcha Finally got to chi-chi.

"Uh...Hello?" he askeds coming in.

"OH GOKU! WHAT HAPPENED!?" Chi-Chi asked in horror.

"um...Heart diease...And we need to give goku the medicine before it's too late." Yamcha explained.

"well come in and give him the medicine." Chi-Chi said letting him in.

_'i better get to my lab and release 17 and 18 before it's too late!"_ said. _'Someone is there..._ he turned and saw gohan on a rock.

_that little kid...and piccolo... wait a tic! everyone is here and there looking for me. but I can still steal Piccolos...' _

He crept up on Piccolo and Grabbed him.

"Don't worry...I'll just be taking some energy from you." Andriod 20 said.

Sabrina felt a HUGE power level going down. "OH SHIT! THAT MUST BE PICCOLOS!" she almost shouted loud enough for tien and the otheres to hear.

_'I'm coming!' _

"Don't worry...it's almost over..." he said laughed, and Piccolo's energy was almost gone.

_'G-Gohan! help me! the Andriod's got me!' _ he thought.

"OH NO! piccolo's in trouble!" Gohan said flying over to him.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Almost there!"

In the Nick of time, Sabrina came in and flip-kicked 20 off of Piccolo.

"Are you okay!?" She asked.

"yeah, You came in the nick of time." he gasped out.

Gohan rushed in behind her.

"It's okay Gohan. I got him."

"S-Sabrina!? B-But How!? Gohan asked.

"I can feel a power leve drop from at lease 1000 miles away." She replied.

"Hey Krillin can we get another Senuz Bean from over there please!?" Asked Gohan.

"Oh huh? uh Sure!" Krillin said, tossing over a Senzu Bean.

"FOOLS! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Andriod 20 said, Flying towards Piccolo.

Mean while where Tunks was...

"I-I didn't find the Andriod over here...Could History be repeating it self!?" He growled. "no...There's a Huge power level over there! It has to be them!" He flew over to the area that Piccolo and the others were.

Andriod 20 kicked Piccolo, and Piccolo punched him toward a wall.

"GRR! THAT"S IT!" 20 said, Throwing him to the ground.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!" Sabrina said, Getting in the Place of Piccolo.

"N-No...This is my fight!" he said getting up.

He smirked as he flew up toward the Andriod.

"Hurry but or i'll finish this!" Vegeta snapped.

"Go Ahead and make your first move." Piccolo said.

"Fine..." The Andriod Growled and tried to Steal his energy, but Piccolo just stood there smirking.

"fool me once...shame one you...fool me twice and you get stuck!" Piccolo said grasping onto his arm.

"N-No!"

"What a waste of Machinery..." he said kicking 20 back toward the wall.

Trunks came back in the nick of time.

"trunks!" Plum said in a low voice.

"Trunks!? so his name is Trunks!?" Gohan whispered in himself.

"Trunks is back..." Piccolo said.

"T-Trunks!?" Vegeta repeated.

_'So that super sayian is my son!?'_

"Is that the andriod you saw!?" Piccolo asked.

"N-No...They look differnt." He said.

"differnt! Oh no!" Krillin said.

"HEY look! It's Bulma!" Gohan said smiling.

"heya Guys!" Bulma said Cheering.

"Get out of here! Stupid Women!" Vegeta snapped at her.

Andriod 20 Blasted her ship. "I will be releasing 17 and 18, they will defeat you for sure!"

"AHHHH!"

The ship crashed buit they were safe.

ran off and Trunks safed Bulma and himself. (Yay!)

"Are you okay Bulma!?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm fine, that Young man safed me.." She replied.

"That man was talking about 17 and 18... what could it mean!?" asked Gohan.

"I don't know but we should chase him down..." Piccolo said.

"Wait guys I know that guy...he looked like ..." Bulma intrupped.

" !?" Krillin asked.

"well yeah, he was on one of my dad's magazines."

"If it was him...then we need to chase him down and get to the lab before he releases those andriods!" Sabrina said lifting her arm.

"Stupid Women..."Vegeta snapped.

Trunks flew over and stopped him. "why didn't you save Bulma and Your son!?"

"They're not important..." He said flying after him and trunks following Vegeta.

"But what about Bulma!?" asked Sabrina. "We can't go without her can we!?"

"Gohan." Piccolo said turning to him. "Can you bring her home, we can do this without you.."

"Sure." Gohan said smiling.

"Good luck Brother!" Sabrina said flying with the others.

was still running on his own 2 feet.

_'I should be far enough to fly...OH SHIT! How did vegeta catch me. this isn't good!'_

He stopped running and watched Vegeta fly pass him.

_'could he be headed towards my lab? no it's not likely.'_

He saw the others fly pass too.

_'Wait a mintue...oooooooooooh shit! HEY ALL COULD BE HEADED TOWARDS MY LAB!'_

He ran after them as fast as he could.

"So do you think you could Keep up!?" Vegeta asked Trunks.

_after all he is my son..._

Trunks didn't reply and went super sayain, and continued to follow his father.

Krillin shivered. "brr! it's cold up here!"

"Pathic humans..." Piccolo Muttered. "We may need to eat a senzu bean... these guys could be tough..."

"Oh yeah right!" Krillin said getting out the bag and pulling out three beans.

"Well that's not good...They are 4 of us... and three beans..." Sabrina said. "But I don't care...you boys take it. I'll destory those andriods! like my father..."

"O-Okay.." Krillin said giving one to Piccolo, and Tien.

"Now let's go!" Sabrina said

"Okay!" Krillin replied following her.

Gohan was about to fly off when he saw Yajourbi (Or however you spell that fat douch's name.)

"W-Wait for meeeee!" he wailed climbing up.

Baby Trunks wailed.

"Aw now now..." said Bulma rocking him slowly.

"would you shut that baby up!?" He asked angrily.

"Oh now Trunks should we tell that He said shut up to us!?" Bulma asked sarcasticly.

"Um...No no! I mean...Uh..." Yajirobi said.

Krillin and Sabrina saw the Andriod running through the Canyon.

"There he is!" She said Flying ahead and landing where he was.

"Damn it You little girl! out of my way!"

"No, Your going to have to defeat me!" she laughed.

kicked her in the Stomach then ran off.

"Get-Get back here!" she said.

Krillin flew down towards her. "are-Are you okay!"

"Let's follow him!" she said, flying after him.

"Okay!"

They saw him into the cave.

"You get the others, and I will go in." She said.

"Kay!" Krillin replied.

_'Okay...have to concetrate...guys...we've found his Lab...Come Quckily!"_

"It's Krillin! he's found the Lab!" Piccolo said, Flying with Tien.

put he the code in and step in.

_Can't let the doors close on me!_

She flew in a little fast and made it in! (WHOO HOO!)

"Dr Gero! This madness will end right here and now!" she said.

"I don't think so with one push of this button and It will release one Andriod." He said laughing.

"No You won't!" She said going super sayain, and kicking the remote out of his hands.

"No!" he growled, and dove for the remote. He released andriod 17.

"*Gasp!* NO!" She shouted.

The Andriod got up and turn towards , then look at the remote.

"Doctor it's good to see you again."

"Ah 17...You do remember."

_'Push that Button again and Your ass is mine!' _

He Pushed the button and released 18.

_aw man! another andriod...female how nice...she definitly doesn't look sweet..._

She too Look at Dr gero then the Romote.

"Doctor is good to see you again..."

"So you too remeber me...I want to first to destory goku's Daughter Sabrina... then his friends..."

"H-Hey!" Sabrina shouted.

"What about this andriod? 16 isn't?" Asked 17.

"D-Don't worry about him...he had bugs in him.."

Piccolo tried to bust open the door. "It's not Opening!"

"What do we do now?" Krillin asked.

"Move out of the way! It's time for me to blast this thing!" Vegeta said from behind them.

"But they'll be too strong for you to handel!" Trunks said.

Vegeta ignored him and Blast the door down.

Sabrina turned. "It's about time!"

"So Doctor...You don't want to release him because he has one glitch!?" 18 asked.

"Well no he has some glitches! DON'T RELEASE HIM!" shouted.

"Oh well look at this a boy with a scarf, and a beautful girl...Now are these the scary andriods you were talking about!?"

"Afraid so...right Plum?" Trunks said.

"Ye-Yeah! they look soo Firmilier!" she said.

Sabrina Spun around. "I'll Get them!" she muttered.

18 walked over to the Andriod's Pod.

"DUDE DID YOU HEAR WHAT HE SAID! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Sabrina Screamed at 18.

"Now yur agreeing with him!?" 17 asked her,turning towards her.

She Blushed. "W-Well..."

Stil had the remote.

_i can still deactive them!_

He Look at the Remote. _Bye bye fools!_

Sabrina Blasted the remote out of his hands.

"You won;t be activing anymore of your andriods!" she said.

17 walked up to the remote, (Which of course was right infront of Sabrina.) and Sqaushed it like a bug.

He Looked at her, and Signaled for her to come closer.

She stepped forward, ready for any attack he was going to launch at her.

_'she quite the brave type...for a female...' _ He thought as he turned away from her.

"go after goku's friends...NOOOOOW!" Gero shouted at 17.

He glared at him then shot his head off. it landed near the entrance to where Krillin was.

17 flew over and stepped on his head.

Sabrina sighed calmly, then Looked over to krillin.

_Listen Krillin...don't be afraid! I've got your back!_

"S-Sabrina!" Krillin muttered.

He looked passed the Andriod and saw Sabrina...Smiling at him.

"IF THEY SET THAT ANDRIOD FREE IT WILL BE THE END OF ALL OF US! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Trunks said going Supa Sayain and Blasting them.

"Oh shit!" Sabrina said.

"Oh shit!" Piccolo and Vegeta said.

"Oh man!" Krillin said.

"run!" Tein said.

"Trunks!" Plum cried.

The Huge explosion made everyone move.

"Next time...Making a warning before you go off and do that.." Piccolo said.

"It had to work!" Trunks said ignoring Piccolo.

When the Dust Cleared, 17 was holding on to Sabrina.

_D-did HE just save me!? was I saved by an Andriod?_

"EW! Saved BY an Andriod!"Plum said.

"he just saved..." vegeta trailed off.

Sabrina blushed a bit. "W-Why?"

17 Smirked at her, his slits turning Narrower.

Gohan,Bulma and Yajourbi um...having problems...

"Ugh! he just pissed on me..." grumbled Yajourbi.

"Aw... Your so cute Trunks! Gohan can we stop somewhere so i can change his diaper?" asked Bulma.

"Oh uh sure!" Gohan said Stopping by a waterfall.

Yajourbi was washing hsi scarf, and Bulma was playing with trunks, and Gohan was getting fire wood.

"stinkin Baby..." he grumbled lowly.

"So how do you think the others are doing?" Gohan asked.

"I think they're fine...I hope..." Bulma told him.

_I know that they are going to do they're best._

Yamcha sighed. "I know that Goku will be able to fight it.

"nuhhh!" Goku Groaned, moving in his sleep.

Yamcha gave him more of the Medicine.

"I hope goku be do fine..." Chi-Chi said with a sigh.

Sabrina Blushed looking down. _why did this stupid ass save me from that blast!?_

"I saved you for this reason..." he whispered in her ear. "why fight us when you could JOIN us..." he pushed her away.

"J-join you!" she snapped.

**FlashBack...**

**"Father! I'll always fight by your side no matter how hard it gets!" **

**"That's The Sayain Spirit!" **

"No! No way will I betray the promise I made to my father! Joining you woudl be like betraying my father..."

17 Jerked his head over to 18.

"Release him."

She Set the Andriod's pod down, and Pushed the button.

17 smirked. "You know...You are one of us..."

"w-What! No that's not-" Sabrina started.

"You may think that now...But wait and watch...You are one of us!"

"I'LL GET YOU! I WILL! YAMISHADOWS ATTACK!"

17 dodged the blasted, and it hit the Andriod's pod. "Oh shit..." Sabrina said.

The Andriod got up fiercely.

"Aw Shit!"

"heh heh heh! Now let's go get goku..." 18 said.

"yeah Agreed." 17 said, and they all flew away.

"They won't be getting away!" Vegeta said trying to fly after them.

"NO father!" Trunks said getting in Vegeta's way. "If you go, You'll die!"

"I Am the Prince of all Sayains! I'll destroy get those Damned Andriods!" he said Punching him in the stomach. "Now stay outta my way!"

"Trunks!" Plum cried and flew over to him.

"Wait for me Vegeta! that stupid ass won't get away for what he did!" sabrina said flying after him.

"P-Please go after him...he won't survive on his own..." Trunks gasped out.

Plum nodded. "Let's go!"

The andriods landed.

"So what are we doing now!?" 18 asked.

"We're going to be driving instead..." 17 replied.

"so what we're going to wait for a car or something to show!?" she asked.

"yep." he replied.

Vegeta flew in at that moment.

"I'm coming too!" Sabrina said flying in.

"I don't need you help...I work alone." He snapped.

"I don't think so! I'm going to help you!" She snapped at him back.

"Don't get in my way then!" he Growled.

_stubbon ass..._

"So who's first!?" Vegeta asked.

"Blonde or Blackie...or Red Haired?" Sabrina said.

"How about it 16?" asked 17.

"I only fight goku." he replied.

"Fine, i'll gi frist!" 18 said.

"alright! the girl is first!" Sabrina said.

She Kicked her, but she dodged every move.

18 smirked. "Is that the best you can do!?"

"No! How about this!" she said Punching in the stomach.

"Your turn,Vegeta!"

Vegeta kicked her toward a wall.

_alright...no more miss nice me!_

18 got up from the rocks, and Slammed into Vegeta.

"NO! VEGETA!" Sabrina shouted.

17 smirked. _she can defeat those 2...i know she can..._

Vegeta punched and Punched then hit her with his elbow.

"TAKE THIS!" he said blasting an energy at her.

she Got up and turned her head. "AH!"

Sabrina smiled. "*phew!* Vegeta your jerk you had me scared." she muttered to herself.

18 got up and her clothes were tatered, torn...you name it.

"grr!" she growled lowly.

"Your going to pay for that!"

she Flew into him and hit him hard.

"on shit! hold on vegeta!"

She hit him in the arm,dislocating it.

18 smiled. "Come on! Where's the all powerful...as you call "sayain?"" she asked.

"Leave him alone!" she said Kicking the back of her head, making her fly toward the wall.

"No one messes with my friend and gets away with it!"

_wait! did i just call him my friend!? oh shit!_

Piccolo and everyone else showed up in time.

17 sighed. "I don't think 18 could handel this one of her own...I know it.. are you coming?"

"I only fight Goku." he replied.

"so Your just going to stand there...like a statue?" 17 said,turning away from him and going over to the fight.

"No! father!" Trunks called.

"Sabrina!" Plum called. "Is everything okay!?"

Sabrina turned. "Oh sure! yeah!"

18 got up from the rocks, and smriked.

"That was a nice entrance, but now your going to pay for that!" 18 growled.

She Blasted Sabrina, making her fall.

"Cool power! my turn!" She dusted her self off, then Used the Kaoi tenchi. (I have no idea what tenchi is but it sounded like a cool word to use...)

18 Dodged it easily, then elbowed Sabrina in the back.

_Can't...get...up..._

18 smirked and look over "Oh come on...Out of power already?"

17 walked over and clapped at them.

"Father!" said flying towards them.

17 flew in and knocked him down, then he started to attck his friends.

"Stop it!" Plum cried.

They kicked him back and fourth like soccor.

Sabrina Kicked 18 To a wall again, and she was about to grab her, bu

18 throw her towards trunks. "Ow! damn it."

The other fell to the ground as they were hit too

Vegeta tried to go for another attack on 18, but it was no use. he fell the the ground agian, and 18 stepped on him, making him traseform back into his normal form.

"Oh shit!" krillin said. "I'm one my own now!"

Sarbina stood up. "N-No your not Krillin..."

18 and 17 stood up at Krillin.

_Krillin! it's Okay! I'm...Coming..._

Sabrina stood up weakly.

_gah! oh shit! oh shit! OH SHIT!_

"nuh! Krillin..." she said.

"You look afraid...we should make him tell us where goku is..." 17 said. "But let's go find him ourselves..."

"Yeah, there's no point to asking him anyways..."18 said turning around and leaving.

Yamcha was sitting at the table, while Chi-Chi was look over Goku.

"Do You think he's getting well!?" she asked Him.

"yeah...Goku is starting to look better already." Yamcha said, his eyes closed.

"There it is you guys! we're here!" Gohan said.

"Um...Gohan is it okay if we stop by my parent's house?" Asked Bulma.

"But dad's hurt..." Gohan started to protest.

"But Trunks needs a change. You how it is with babies."

"Yeah." Yaburobi added. "I straving. I want some to eat."

"well you win, We'll go to your parent's house." Gohan said with a sigh.

"Wait!" Krillin shouted, running over to the andriods. "Why...why are you doing this!?"

16 and thee others turned around.

"It's our purpose created us that way." 17 said.

"B-but he's gone! you don't have to hunt goku down!" Krillin agruged back. "What do you think you'll accomplish anyhow!?"

"It's not what we're trying to accomplish, we're trying to find goku for our game."

"So...this is a-all a game!?" he asked.

"that's right."

"but you don't have to go after goku! You can do whatever you want!"

"My purpose is to defeat Goku." 16 interupped.

"See.. now we have to go..."

18 walked over to Krillin and kissed him on the cheek. "See ya later..."

And the three flew away.

"Oh yeah every else!" Krillin said running over to the others.

"Damn it! We couldn't do it!" Sabrina said.

Trunks looked at his sword. _they cracked my sword..._

there was a long long silence.

"they are too invinciable!" said Plum getting up.

"But what will we do!?" asked Krillin

I blame those two! they told us that the andriods would be strong!" Vegeta said.

"this is no one's fault,Vegeta! He need warned us..we need a plan..." Piccolo said to vegeta.

Vegeta flew off.

"VEGETA!" Krillin shouted.

"So what do we do now!?" asked Sabrina.

"I wish goku was here...Krillin said.

"well they're now on the hunt for goku, so we gotta try to stop em before it's took late!" Plum said.

"but without goku...we're toast! and they are headed for his house!" Krillin said.

"Then you three go to goku's house to make sure he's safe from harm. they're going to try to think of a differnt way to get Thos Andriods." Piccolo said.

"Gr! I'm going to try by best to wait until father get better so he can defeat those things!" Sabrina said Looking into the sky.

"I'll go with you guys..." Plum said to him.

"But what about you?" asked Krillin.

"yeah? what are you going to do!?" added Sabrina.

Piccolo flew away silently.

"Ugh! theses Andriods...arrivating..." Sabrina said shaking her head.

"we can't forget about dad- I mean Vegeta..." Trunks asked.

"Don't worry, we know that Your vegeta and Bulma's son,trunks." Sabrina said. "so there's no need to keep it a secert anylonger..."

"Yeah it's okay. we already know." Krillin added

"So enough cit chat! it's time to get going!" Sabrina said flying away.

"wait for us!" Plum said flying after her, then the others.

_**"**__**P**__**iccolo's coming..."**_Kami thought. _'He knows that even he himself cannot defeat the Andriods...'_

Korin saw piccolo fly passed his...home.?

"Here comes trouble..."

Piccolo reached the top and was faced to faced with Kami.

"inorder to defeat the Andriods,we need to fuse. No one refuses understand!?" Piccolo told him.

"Yes, I underStand..." Kami replied.

"bu-But Kami..." started.

"this is...good bye for now ..." Kami said turning away from him.

"Let's go! it's time for fusion!" Piccolo said.

_'no refusing...I know what must be done...'_Kami thought. _'even for the sake of the Dragonablls...'_

"So where are we going to take goku?" Sabrina asked.

"I Don't know yet, but let's first get going to him before the Andriods do!" Trunks replied.

Yamcha was reading a book on How to get Hot Chicks, and Chi-Chi was worrying about goku.

"Oh please be alright Goku..." She whispered.

Gohan Came into the house, and Chi-Chi hugged him. "GOHAN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? WHERE'S SABRINA!?" she shouted.

"I...Dunno know...Piccolo sent me back..." Gohan said.

She grabbed his math book from behind him. "You left in the middle of doing your homework!" she said.

"Aw But Mom-"

"Nope, Now that your here your going to go to do you homework upstairs Now young man!"

Gohan sighed and went up stairs.

The Three Andriods were looking for a truck or car or some type of trasportion.

They Spotted a food truck.

"Oh look a food Truck, let's take it before some else does." 17 said flying down with 16 and 18 behind him.

"HEY! LEAVE THAT ALONE!" a man Shouted.

"We'll be taking this! good bye!" 17 said driving away with the truck.

"OH COME ON! THIS IS STUPID! OUR BOSS WILL KILL US! COOOOOOOOOOOOME OOOON STUPID!" the guy who was driving the food truck said.

18 looked bord as usally, sighed.

"why do we have to drive in this stupid thing anyways!?"

"It's faster Traseportant isn't it?" asked 17.

"We are looking for Goku..."she said.

"But why can't we have fun while doing it?" he asked.

A Pretty Girl was walking in the middle of the street.

"Now that's a girl I would want to run over!" 18 said.

"Okay! Let's Do it then."17 replied going faster.

The Girl saw the car coming from the corner of her eye, and Hopped on top of the car.

_now I have Traseportion..._

"Look! there's my house!" Sabrina cheered.

They Landed and walked in.

Chi-Chi ran over to Sabrina and hugged her tightly.

"OOOOh My Poor Baby!" she said.

"Mom...I'm fine..." She said.

"You sure those Stupid robots didn't hurt you!?"

"I'm-...I'm sure..." She said Lying.

"Um...we're here because we need to take Goku...someplace else..." Trunks said Stepping in.

"Why-Why are you taking Goku?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Because Those Stupid robots called the Andriods are coming to hunt goku down and Kill him...So we need to Take him someplace else..." Plum added.

"O-Okay, But I'm going with you." She said.

"but um...not to be negitive here...but. we need something to carry us all in right!?" Krillin asked.

"I know! I'll ask Bulma if we can Borrow one of her ships!" Yamcha suggested.

"Okay! I'll go with-" Sabrina started.

"No Young Lady! Your not going anywhere Either! Your going to go up there and finish YOUR Homework too!" Chi-Chi said

"Bye,Yamcha!" Sabrina waved.

Krillin sneered. "Ya know...Without Gohan And Sabrina...The Whole entire Universe is doomed..."

"I didn't say that they WEREN'T going they ARE going but doing they're homework on the way there..." She said.

Trunks sighed. _We need Sabrina and Goku with the Help of Gohan...COME ON CHI-CHI please don't do this!' _

Plum Hugged him. "Thank you Trunks...for bringing me along."

Trunks Blushed. "Y-Your welcome..."

Upstairs,Gohan was working when his pet Dragon was carrying ...what looked like...a girl...

"what's that?" gohan asked.

Icurus Gave him the girl.

"a...girl? where'd you find her?" He asked.

The Dragon pointed by the Stream.

"She's still alive.." he placed her on the bed, and she woke up.

"where's my mother!? Who are you!"

"Well Frist off I'm Gohan, and My buddy here found you, down by the Stream."

"Ooh I knew they'd pull a trick like that..." The girl said, sitting up.

"Um...What did they-"

"They've abandon me...They Left me by the River when i was sleeping...Oooh...now I don't have a home..." She sighed.

"I wish I could help but I'm stuck doing homework." Gohan said.

"I Hate Homwork, It's stupid...and Boring... ooh I forgot...My Name is Plum."

"P-Plum!?" Gohan exclaimed.

"Yep that's me."

"So How old are you now?" He asked her.

"I am only 3, and I can talk fine english." she replied.

"wow...Your really smart for a 3 year...And Short.." Gohan said.

"I'M NOT SHORT!" She shouted.

"SH! My mother doesn't even know your here remember!" Gohan hissed.

"Gohan! what was that shouted?" Sabrina asked Walking into his room. "*Gasp!* It's Your Girlfriend!"

"N-no She's not Sabrina! this is Plum!"

"HAHAHAHAH-ooooooooooh...Hello Plum!" She said laughing a bit.

"Hello..." She Squeaked.

"I'm Sabrina, Gohan's sister." She Patted her head then Turned to her Brother. "I'm going off to Bulma's. I'll Take this with me."

"O-Okay." Gohan said.

"Come on Plum, I'm going to take you to Bulma." She said Picking her up, and flying out of his window.

She waved to her brother and Flew off.

Yamcha was on his way toward getting the Ship from Bulma's House.

_hopefully bulma has something we can take Goku in..._

he flew down to Bulma's House. _well here goes nothing..._

He stepped in and her mother(Who can't see anything because her eyes are closed and it doesn't make any sence that she could still see...) Said:

"Oh Yamcha, How are you. Please sit down have some tea,and cookies!"

"Oh well...I really don't-" Yamcha started.

"ooh come on, I made plenty." said.

"We need-"

Mrs. Briefs dragged him toward the table.

" ...I really need to ask-"

"Oh you want to know how to make my special cookies! well-"

"no...No ...I Need to ask Mr. Briefs if he had a Ship, Like a airplane or something." Ymcha finally was able to say.

"ohh! Honey, Yamcha wants to know if you have a Ship!"

"Indeed I do..." replied, Walking into the room. "What type?"

"A Ship that can carry people. what eles ships are there?" Yamcha said.

"Okee dokee..." Mr. Briefs said. "follow me..."

"You mean this type of Ship?" asked.

"wow..." Yamcha said look inside of it.

"well...?"

"Yes! this is the p[erfect ship! thanks! I'll be borrowing this."

He put the Ship in a capsol.

waved. "good bye then!"

And Yamcha flew off to goku's, ans saw Sabrina on his way back.

"was that...Sarah? No no her name was...Sarabi...Or something..." he said.

"We're here!" Sabrina said landed, and holding Plum in her arms.

"Where are we?" Plum asked.

"We are at Bulma's House. this is where You'll be safe. I Promise." Sabrina said, as they walked in the house.

" , Where's Bulma?"

"Oh Sarah. She's in that room over there!" She replied.

"It's SABRINA!" Sabrina shouted. "NOT SARAH!"

"Ooooooooh! okay Sarah..."

"OOOH! come on Plum!" Sabrina said Stomping away.

They opened the door and saw Baby Trunks alseep.

"Hello Bulma." She said Quitely.

Bulma look up. "hello Sabrina, What's up."

"Well I know you've got your hands full and all..."

Bulma glared at her. "yeah...why?"

"um...Well Gohan found a girl.."

"a girl? how old?"

"She's 3, and She has no home. It will be dangerous if I Brought her along with us...So I was wonder if-"

"If I could watch her!? I Myself have to deal with this! Does it look like I MYSELF WANT TO TAKE CARE OF HER!" Bulma hissed.

Plum came out from behind Sabrina.

"Please...I have nowhere to stay, and be protected from the Andriods..." She cried.

Bulma thought about it for a moment.

"Fine..." she huffed."I'll watch you, to keep you safe."

"Bye Plum, And Thank you Bulma. I'll repay you someday..." and she left.

"So Plum's your name huh?" Bulma whispered.

"Yep." Plum replied in a whisper.

17 was still on the road, with 18 and 16 and...a Guest along.

"Did you run over that girl?" 18 asked.

"I dunno know, maybe so..." 17 replied.

"Hey look stop there, there a nice clothes store over there!" 18 said.

17 stopped the car. "hurry! I want to find Goku for our little game...remember..."

"okay Calm down, Besides, I need to get some new clothes anyways.." And she walked into the store.

Still apon the Roof of the Car, Andriod Angel (Or Andriod 14 Prototype 2) Swung from the roof top.

"Hey 17! I Finaly Found you two!" she said her hair Dangeling down.

"Andriod prototype 14, what are you doing here?" 17 asked.

"Well...After dr. gero Created me, He knew that I was a failure, and Shut me down...Then Some how I was rebooted in ' Lab, and That's when I set off to find you 2. But where's 18 and who's that guy!?"

17 sighed. "14, just get in, 18 will be back soon and that's 16. Do you know where Goku is?"

"Nope...Why are you looking for him?" she asked cocking her head.

17 sighed again. _no wonder why shut you down the first time..._

Angel Climbed in the back

18 Came back with a clothes.

"What do you so long?" 17 muttered.

"Clothes shopping." she replied, then Glared at 14. "Ah, Andriod 14..."

"Hello!" she replied in a sqeaky voice.

_great! 14 is traveling with us..._

"So 18 how've you been?"

18 didn't respone.

"Um...18...11111118! 18! 18! 18!"

18 sighed. "What!"

"How are-"

"I'M FINE!" she snapped at 14.

"that's good!" she said sitting back, then glanced at 16.

_he sure is strange! he doesn'r really look all of that mean..he looks like a peaceful andriod... I wish 17 and 18 were that way. 17 is heartless! he's mean and ruthless! the only thing he wants to do is defeat goku and terrorize people. it's not fair! And 18 is so snobby and stuck up! she 's like a human girl, and ruin all the fun for everyone. Why can't we Andriods be nice and not out to kill? If Wouldn't of had created us this way, we'd be living peacefully. Why did we have to be 's creations! why couldn't we be created by ?_

14 closed her eyes and waited til they found goku. she decided to stay silent for the rest of the night.

_Someone will change thier minds soon...I know it..._

BAck with the oTHERS!

"Hey! I got the ship!" Yamcha Waved.

"alright!" Plum stood up and Waved at him.

"So now we need to get Him into the ship." Krillin said.

"Hold it! where are we going to take em?" Asked Trunks.

"Uh..." Plum said, with a embessed mark on the back of her head.

"I know!" Gohan said Coming down the stairs. "We can take him to Master Roshi's!"

"Great Chibi Gohan!" Plum ran over and gave him a pat on the head.

"I going with you two so you can finish your homework." Chi-Chi said.

"O-Okay..." Sabrina said.

Trunks and Plum lifted Goku's Bed into the ship.

Chi-Chi carried in the text books.

Sabrina And Gohan Boared lastly.

After everyone Boarded, Yamcha flew off.

"So I was thinking..." Krillin said after a long pause.

"Yeah?" Plum asked with her hands behind her back.

"If the Andriods Do Get to Goku...How will we stop them?"

Plum Almost stopped breathing.

"we'll um...well...we can uh...we can get to that when we cross the Brigde... right trunks?"

Trunks was staring out the window lost into his thought.

_'Poor Trunks...he must thinking about our timeline..." _Plum thought.

"Hey Trunks? are you listening?" Krillin asked snapping both Plum and Trunks out of thought.

They Both Exchanged glances then laughed.

"yes?"

"I'm Glad that we didn't bring bulma along with us!" Krillin said chuckling.

"Oh no! guys! I forgot to call bulma!" Yamcha said. "She's hard to deal with..."

Trunks stood up. "Tell me about it."

"Well we can call her now!" Sabrina said.

Chi-Chi Sighed.

Gohan smiled as he worked on his math prombles.

Trunks dial his mother's Number in and waited.

"oh dear I hope she doesn't shout at him..."

"Hello Mother...um..." Trunks started.

"WHAT'S GOING ON! YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLED ME! IS EVERYONE OKAY!?" Bulma asked.

"YEs Everyone is fine." trunks replied.

"Good, Anyways Trunks, A man called eariler today and he said that he found a ship."

"a Ship? what kind of ship?" trunks Asked.

"well it looks like it's really old, and it looks like your ship that you traveled in. I'll send over the picture in the fax machine."

Trunks Grabbed the picture and looked at it.

_'No way! this isn't possible.'_

Plum stood up and glanced over his shoulder.

"That ship looks like yours...but it looks older than yours! how can that be!" She asked.

"It's not possible is it?" Trunks asked.

"What? what's not possible?"

he dropped paper and turned to her, and he held onto her shoulders."Someone has taken the time machine from our timeline, and must of followed me...us here!"

"What do we do?" She asked.

Krillin stood up and intrupped their conversation.

"Excuse me? what's going on?"

"Um...Well... It's just that..." Plum said looking away from trunks.

Krillin walked over and picked up the picture.

"It's Your time machine?"

"Well, it's another model from my timeline." Trunks said.

"And Someone..." plum paused looking at the phone,hanging from the thingie. "Must of followed us here, trying to change the future!"

Sabrina made no comment. She said there quitely. No words.

_Why does this happen!? first those andriods, now this evil person! why! could he be evil! this is too much stress for me!_

"Sabrina,Calm down. Please!" Gohan muttered.

Her hair flashed from Black to golden.

Plum glanced her way. _oh no! Sabrina!"_

Sabrina's hair went back to normal.

_I've got to control myself, but I can't anymore. it's too hard. life...my life is hard.. no one remembers me or my name...'_

Her hair flashed black and yellow. _Calm down. Don't go super sayain._

Her Pencil snapped and it made Chi-chi's head pop up.

"Sabrina? What's gotten in to you?"

Sabrina went Super sayain 2, and threw her note book down.

"Sorry Mother, but I...need to go..." She stood up.

"but Sabrina!" Plum began.

"What?" she asked fernly.

"You can't Leave! Goku needs us!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Gohan Chimined in. "You can't leave dad now!"

Sabrina nodded a little and turned her head, and her hair went bacl to black.

"I'll be okay!" Gohan said smiling.

"Mother, I need a new pencil...please..." She said.

Chi-Chi was a little daze, then gave her a new pencil.

"Now that's out of the way, let's focus on one promble from now okay?" Plum said taking some stress off of her.

"Um...16?"

"Yes goku?"

_I'm not goku but..._"Um..do you know where goku is?"

"Not certin..." he replied.

"oh okay."

She looked down and looked at the floor.

"Hey 14, Ya know if you want to you can get out of the car and look for goku your self!" 18 sneered.

"But...I want to travel with you three." 14 protested.

"it was a suggestion...I not saying you have to.." 18 replied.

_she hates me, everyone hates an andriod! it's not fair!_ 14 stood up and forced open the van doors and left.

18 smiled. _finally she's gone!"_

14 saw a ship head her way. _it's Goku's friends!'_

"Hey who's that?" Yamcha asked.

"I dunno, let's go check!" Krillin said.

14 waved, and smiled.

"Um...Are you lost?" Krillin asked shouting out from the ship.

"Kind of now..." she replied.

"Um...Would you care you join us then?" Krillin asked.

"Sure, I feel so alone now, my friends Hate me." She flew over into the ship.

"Well tell us your name?" Plum said smiled.

"I'm Angel, an Andriod that was built by ."

"WHOA! ANDRIOD!" Krillin shouted.

"Wait! DON'T HURT ME! ALL I WANTED TO WAS TO TRAVEL WITH YOU TO PROTECT GOKU!" she shouted.

"She does seem friendly!" Plum said.

"But I don't understand! why are you so nicer than the other andriods?" Krillin asked.

"Because I was a failure to dr. gero." she said sadly.

"A failure!" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, I was created into a nice andriod. And he seemed to hate me."

Trunks looked out the window and started starting into space again.

Plum looked at her in horror. "Why would he do that! he's so mean! he deserved to die!"

"I know, what's worse is 17 and 18 hate me too. they think I'm annoying. So I deiced to travel with goku in order to get revenge on them. Besides I'm just as strong as they are put togther!"

"What about that other Andriod?" Gohan asked.

14 turned. "Oh 16? I don't know much about em. All I know is that he's after goku as well."

Plum nudged Trunks on the side.

"We can defeat them for sure now!" She smiled.

Trunks snapped out of his daydream, and back into the real world. "huh? On yeah...but who's she?"

Plum stood up and got in his face. "WHERE WERE YOU WHEN SHE WAS TELLING THE STORY! THAT'S ANDRIOD ANGEL! SERIOUSLY WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" She shouted.

"Sorry...I wasn't paying a attention?" Trunks said with a emberessed mark on the side of his head.

"Hey Angel I was thinking if your not busy...After we can get to together And-"

Before he could finish Plum Hit him overe the head. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

_Ow...I should have never said anything..._Yamcha thought.

"Focus Your engery." Piccolo said.

Kami was ignoring him and already focusing.

They Did their thing and fused into one.

was stunned.

Piccolo turned and left silently.

"Kami..." he said when Piccolo was gone from site.

"Hm Chaotyzu! this taste great!" Master Roshi said.

"I'm really good at making soup!" He replied.

"nice Nice! Please make some more!"

"Okay!"

"HM! You know I could get use to a cheif!" Oolong said.

"me too!" Master Roshi replied.

Tein busted in on thier conversation.

"Oh tien!" Chaotyzu said.

"Tien! come sit and get some soup with us!" Oolong said.

"Yeah! you need a break from all of that fighting!"

"not right now okay! I've got to...I mean We have to go!" He replied without smiling.

"T-Tein?"

"Oh Tein! are you back already?"

"Oh Shit is that Launch!?" Tein asked Panickly.

"yep sure is." Pa'ru said.

"Come on Chaotyzu!" Tein Grabbed him by the arm and flew away.

"oh Tein!" Launch said Coming down.

"Oh uh He left to uh...buy you a...uh.. rose! Yeah! he went ti buy you some pretty roses!" Master Roshi said not looking at her.

"Oh he's so Sweet!" Launch replied Clasping her hands together.

Master Roshi turned as saw Launch, and drooled.

"Master Roshi what's wrong? Your drooling!" She said Smiling.

"Oh...Uh..." He said whipping his drool from his mouth.

"Your Silly! I've got to go...Ah...Ah...Ah...CHOO!"

"Uh oh!" oolong Said.

"Where's Tein!" She asked Angerily holding a gun.

"..." Master Roshi didn't reply.

"Angel, Can you tell us anything else about the Andriods?" Sabrina asked cloding her text Book While chi-Chi was sleeping.

"Well, no Not that's important..." She said.

"Okay...well thanks for coming with us." Plum said smiling.

The Phone Rang and Trunks Picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Trunks? I have horrible News!"

"What is it?"

"Everyone in Ginger town is gone! the Town's Completly empty! it's like...like they disappered!"

"How did you find this out?" trunks asked

"it's on the News. This is horrible!"

"Okay, me And Plum will check it out Promise."

"Okay But Hurry! Bye!"

Trunks put down the phone, and sighed.

Plum Walked over to Trunks. "What's the matter?"

He sighed and turned to her.

"What's up?" Gohan asked.

"Well...it's just that we've got more bad news!"

"What could be worse?" Krillin asked with a sigh.

"Everyone is Ginger Town is Gone! we need to search the town."

Gohan stood up and looked at his father. "But what about daddy?"

"Yeah! we're not leaving him!" Sabrina protested Looking angery.

"Okay I have an Idea!" 14 said hopping up and down.

"what is it?" Plum Asked.

"Well I Could Go and Search the City While guys you guys stay and keep Goku hidden!"

"or...Sabrina added. "I'll Go instead! You Guys tell my mother I went um...Home...Yeah!" And she flew out of the ship.

"She's Really Brave!" Trunks said Looking at the open Door.

"I Know! She's My sister!" Gohan Said Chuckling a bit.

"Well guys, We're Here!" Yamcha said Smiling.

"Alright! Now Angel and I Will Stay here with Goku." Plum said.

"No no! Plum,Angel! We need you!" Trunks said.

"but Krillin can't keep Goku safe by himself!" she said.

"I know Goku will be fine with Chi-Chi and the others. Now Angel,Plum, Go after Sabrina and Make sure that she's alright Please! we Can't afford any Warriors to die!"

Plum Nodded. "Come One Angel! We've got Work to do!"

"We'll Join you as soon as Yamcha lands this thing!" Trunks said before they flew out of the Ship.

"Kay!" Angel Said Flying out of the Ship, and Plum behind her.

With Sabrina...

"I Made it! Now Who could be making these people Disapper?"

"HEEEEEELP ME! NO GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Sabrina Turned to see Someone running up to her, and being chased by someone.

"HELP ME! AH!"

_Trouble!_ Sabrina thought.

"Come here all I want his your Energy!"

Sabrina Flew over the lady and kicked the Monster in the Stomach.

"So Your the one who's been making the People of this Town Disapper!" She said.

"gr! you made My Pray get away! Or well I have you instead!" The Monster hissed.

"I Don't think So! I won't let you!" She growled.

He Lunged his tail at her, and she moved.

"Your So Fast, and Smart."

"I Trained with my brother and father."

"So tell me, Where Can I find the Andriods?" He asked.

"No way!"

"Fine Sabrina have it your way!"

He grabbed her abd jabbed his tail into her arm.

_Damn it! I need to hit him!_Sabrina thought.

Piccolo kicked the monster in the back, Forcing him to let go of Sabrina.

"Pi-Piccolo!" She Said Smiling.

"Why you!" He growled.

"I came just in time huh?" Piccolo Smirked.

"Yes, Thanks!"

The Monster Growled. _that idiot ruined my pray._

"Now you'll see my true power!" he hissed.

"What? Your TRUE power ya say?" Sabrina scoffed. "Puleeze!"

"Ka...ma...ha...me..."

_It feels like father! _Sabrina turned to Piccolo.

_Goku... _He thought.

"Whoa! Does anyone feel that!?" Krillin exclaimed.

"D-Daddy?" Gohan asked.

"It looks like Goku's feeling might well again." Master Roshi said.

"I dun think so, he's still sleep!" Gohan Flew over to his father's room window.

"So who can that be then?" Yamcha asked.

"I dunno, But I'll check it out!" Krillin said Flying off.

"What's that power? Goku?" Trunks asked himself.

"Ka...me..ha...me...HA!" Sabrina quickly Sent out the blast.

"HA!"

The two Blast Hit each other.

_not gonna lose! I'll keep going on!_Sabrina Looked at her arm, Giving in a bit.

_i'm going to lose? no! Stay focused!_

The Monster laughed. "Say GoodBye Sabrina!"

"Noooooooooo! Kao Ken times 3!" She said as her Kamehameha Wave got 3 times bigger.

"Heh heh heh, that foolish Kao-ken won't save you now!" he crackled.

_he's wrong! I'll kick him...somehow..._

Sabrina Instance Trasemissoned behind cell and tried to kick him, and missed.

She flew right into the blast.

_no! he got me!_

there was a huge explosion and Trunks,krillin,angel and Plum Saw it.

"Hey! did you guys see that!?" Krillin called from a far.

"Krillin!" Angel said.

"Yeah we did! I hope Sabrina's Okay!" Plum added.

"Let's fly then!"

Sabrina stood up tall. "That didn't hurt a bit."

"Your strong, Strong as Goku and Vegeta combined together!"

"No way, I am way stronger, I could throw 1000 Miles away!" she said Cockily.

"Tell me," Piccolo inturpped. "Why would you steal a time machine?"

"You Silly! I wanted to-"

"Shut up! we I don't want to here your ass talk! we fight, And now!"

"NO! NOT YET!" Angel said coming in and Slicing The Monster's Tail off.

"Angel! I though you'd be with Andriods 17 and 18. What a pity, I guess I'll have you!"

"Me? I would fight for it! No way i'll go down without a fight!"

She Backed off a bit. _If I get sucked up I bet he'll change..._

_they're going to protect her so it's best if I don't take her yet. I've gotta get outta here!_

The Monster Flew up towards the sun and Smirk.

"Solor FALRE!"

"OH SHIT I CAN'T SEEEEEE!" Plum muttered.

"He's getting away!" Sabrina said Closing her eyes.

"What can we do? we're blinded!" Krillin said his eyes closed too.

"Stay close! we'll look for him later!" Trunks Said.

BONUS: (BTW I'm mad at my soon to be step brother because he got her in trouble so I 'm going to take out my anger by this Bonus enjoy.!)

Garrett Was walking in the street when Goku comes up from behind and punches him.

"Ow! mom!"

"I DON't Think so!" Goku shouted spanking him while he couldn't sit for a week.


End file.
